It's All Part Of My Plan
by Khockeygrl4
Summary: Bella is no ordinary teenager. She may seem like it on the outside, but she looms with special “powers”, as she calls them. Noone else knows about these powers but her, until she uses them against three boys who try to kidnap her on her way home.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery:

Bella is no ordinary teenager. She may seem like it on the outside, but she looms with special "powers", as she calls them. Noone else knows about these powers but her, until she uses them against three boys who try to kidnap her on her way home from school. These powers, however, may not as dangerous as you may think. Please read and review.

Bella's POV

_Ugh, school is so boring_, I thought to myself as I walked home on this wonderfully cloudy Thursday afternoon. _Why is there nothing in my life that is exciting?_ I thought as I turned the corner down a street with many houses, but no cars in sight.

For some reason, I decided to walk home from school today. I took a short cut through a neighborhood, to cut off five minutes. For some reason, it felt like I was being followed.

About two minutes later, that suspicion had been correct when I felt a huge hand smack me in the back of my head. _Ouch_.

"What the hell was that for?!" I asked, rubbing the back of my head, and turning around to see who hit me.

I saw two boys, one larger than the other. They looked my age, but I was too ticked off to care.

They had confused looks on their face, and they turned to each other, and it kind of looked like one said something, but I didn't hear anything.

"Hello," I said angrily, "why the hell did you just hit me?" I asked again.

"Whoa," was all the bigger one got out. "How aren't you knocked out right now?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe cause I don't feel like it." I said, still mad.

The other boy spoke next. "Didn't that hurt?" he asked me.

"You think?" I said, still rubbing the back of my head. Then it hit me. Not a real object, that is. The fact of what they were trying to do hit me. They were trying to kidnap me.

"You know," I said, "if your going to try to kidnap me, I'm not going without a fight." I said, a smile forming on my face. _This could be fun_, I thought.

They looked at each other, still confused, but that was now turning into shock.

"Emmett, will you just grab her now," the other one said.

"Okay, Edward, but I want to see what she can do," the one named Emmett said, with an amused look on his face.

"Fine, but make it quick, and don't hurt her too much," Edward said.

"Too late for that," I said, looking at Edward. _Sure he's hot, but they're trying to kidnap me, _I thought to myself.

Turning back to Emmett, a smile grew on my face as he looked like he was ready to pounce.

I stepped forward and swung my right arm toward his face, something I learned from Jackie Chan. In that second, I realized he had moved so fast and was now behind me, holding my left arm behind my back. I struggled to break free, but it felt like I was going to break my arm.

"I would stop struggling if I were you, he could easily break your arm," Edward said.

I felt Emmett loosen his grip on my arm, and that gave me my opportunity to attack. That second, with one fluid motion, I untwisted my arm and swung my left foot up to his chest. I kicked him with all my might. He flew back about two feet, landing on his butt. Laughter boomed from behind me. I turned around to see Edward cracking up, his arms wrapped around his sides. I let out a giggle, too.

"What's so funny?" Emmett said, rising to his feet.

"You... you just got beat up... by a girl," Edward said, still laughing.

"You have too, Alice beats you up tons of times," Emmett said.

Edward said something that I was barely able to hear, but it kind of sounded like, 'yeah, but she's not human.' _Did he just say that she wasn't human?_ I asked myself.

"I don't see you doing any better, little brother," Emmett said, looking back to me.

"Fine, watch and learn, big bro," Edward said, a smile forming on his face.

"Bring it on," I said, and I couldn't help but smile back.

Edward didn't attack me, or retaliate as I tried to punch and kick him. Tried being the main word. I hadn't laid a finger on him yet, so I formed a plan in my head._ Perfect_, I thought to myself.

He was about a foot in front of me, so I swung my right fist toward the left side of his face, and knowing his reaction, I slid my left foot out more to the left. Just as planned, he moved in a blink of an eye to my left side, and I felt a jerk on my left leg. _Yes!_, I thought, as I turned around to see him flying toward the ground, face first. I heard a booming laugh come from Emmett, and I couldn't help but join in. _This is way too easy,_ I thought_._

All of a sudden, I heard another laugh come from behind Emmett. _Great, two down, one to go._

"Jasper, where have you been?" Edward asked, getting on his feet.

"I thought you didn't need my help, but by the looks of it, I was wrong," he said, looking at me.

"Just get it over with, Jasper," Edward said.

I looked at Jasper and said, "You going to fight, or are you just going to stand there?" I asked.

He didn't move, he just stood there, looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I mimicked him, looking straight at him and put my arms crossed over my chest. A smile appeared on his face.

It felt like I was being tortured, or I just lost a loved one, because I was suddenly filled with pain and sadness. Then I figured out that it was Jasper who was doing it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, staring straight back into his gaze, which had changed from happy, to confused.

Edward's POV

'Jasper, what are you doing? I thought you were sending her sadness?' I asked at vampire speed, so Bella couldn't hear it.

_I am, Edward, I don't know what's happening. _Jasper thought.

I stared into Bella's brown eyes, and watched her carefully as she just stood there, arms crossed. Then she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes, all three of us where shocked.

Her eyes where now blue, and not just any blue, they where as blue as the dark ocean. I could hear my brothers panic and confused thoughts.

_Oh my gosh, did you see her eyes? _Emmett asked me.

_Wow, _Jasper thought. _I'm going to send her anger now, Edward._

I nodded at Jasper, and watched Bella more then ever. She had a little smile on her face, but she just stood there with her now dark blue eyes on Jasper.

_Ok, here I go_, Jasper thought.

I watched Bella, who didn't even move, except she winced a little when Jasper sent her anger, but she just took another breath and was fine.

We were all shocked still. There was a long silence, until she broke it.

"Are you going to fight, or are you just going to play with my emotions all day?" she asked.

We were all even more shocked, because she just figured out Jasper's power.

Bella's POV

"Are you going to fight, or are you just going to play with my emotions all day? I asked.

I watched all three of their jaws drop, and it mad me smile a little. I had wondered why they were all so quiet while Jasper did this to me, but then I realized that Edward had said something, so fast and soft I didn't hear it, and I saw him nod his head to his brother, when a thought came into my head. _Oh my gosh, can he read their minds?_ I thought. _Well at least he can't read my mind. Unless..._ I dug into my mind, and I tried to find some sort of hole. Once I found it, I let out an ear piercing scream in my head.

Edward winced a little and I kept my face blank, still staring at Jasper. I saw Emmett glance at Edward, probably wondering why he just winced. I let out another scream, and he looked down.

"Jasper, that's enough. Your hurting her," he said, sincerely, still not looking up.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking over to him. "I thought you couldn't hear her."

Edward glanced over to Jasper, who was probably thinking something like 'oh crap, I hope she didn't hear that.'

I finally decided to break the silence. "Are you going to kidnap me or what? I don't have all day, you know."

All three heads turned back to me. A smile broke out on my face. _Wow, I was right, this is fun._ I thought to myself, not letting Edward back in my head.

I saw Edward's mouth move, and again, I didn't hear a word. Both Jasper's and Emmett's head nodded in unison, and they turned around to leave.

I let out a laugh, and they all three turned to look at me.

"Your giving up that easily? You do notice that it's three against one, don't you?" I asked.

"Oh, we're not done with you. You'll see us sometime soon." Edward said with a smile on his face, and they all disappeared around the corner. _Wow, they are strange._ I thought, as I started walking home again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was just as boring. Still no change. I had even forgotten about the three boys until I was on the same street as yesterday.

A sliver car pulled up next to me. It spun in front of me and the passenger door flew open.

"Get in," the one I remembered as Edward said.

I just smiled, and sat in the passenger seat. He looked at me, confused, and then took off.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, I decided to turn on some music. I pushed the radio button and the song 'Disturbia' came on, so I started to sing along with it. He looked at me again, with more confusion on his face.

"What?" I finally said.

"You amaze me," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You beat up three guys yesterday, you weren't even scared of the fact that we were trying to kidnap you, and you willingly got into my car, plus you started to sing, well, I might add."

I laughed.

"And what's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, you amaze me. One, why would you want to kidnap me, two, it really wasn't that hard, and three, I didn't really have anything better than to get in you car."

We fell back into silence when another song came on. After about five minutes, I had enough silence.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were trying to kidnap me? Or should I say successfully kidnap me."

"Well..." he started, but it sounded like he said, 'how do I put this,' but I couldn't hear him well. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"And where is there?" I asked.

"My house." he said.

After another five minutes, we were finally there. I wouldn't know where there was but Edward said we were there. The house was beautiful. He escorted me into the living room, where I saw Emmett and Jasper, with two beautiful girls with them, and two parent-like figures. The one who looked like he was thirty walked up to me.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. My boys told me a lot about you."

"Bella," I said.

"This is my wife, Esme," he motioned toward the woman. "You've met Emmett and Jasper, this is Rosalie, Alice, and of course you met Edward," he said.

"Actually, I haven't. He's only been driving me for about thirty minutes and he never mentioned his name." I said, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm Edward," he said, holding out his hand.

"Now why would I shake the hand of my kidnapper?" I asked.

"Kidnapper? You kidnaped her?" Carlisle said. I was smiling now. This was fun.

"No, I did not. She willingly got into my car." he said, smiling a cute, crooked smile. Wait, did I just say cute? Oh well, at least he didn't hear that.

But now he was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Cute, huh?" He said, and that smile never left his face. Right when I was about to scream in his head not to read my mind, a plan formed. I could use this to my advantage.

"I never said cute, I only did in...in my head." I said with a confused voice. "Can you read minds?" I asked him, then looked around the room at his family, like someone who didn't know his power would, for some kind of answer from them.

They were all looking at Edward when he snapped.

"Okay, please stop talking everyone. And sorry, I thought she knew." he said.

"Knew what? Can you really read minds?" I asked, still faking confusion, and looking at Edward.

He sighed, and said, "Yes, I can."

He looked up at me, like waiting for me to blow, or something, but I just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? I'm not kidding, you know." he said.

Between laughs, I tried to say, "No...it's not that...I already...knew..." I finally got out.

They all looked at me shocked, and I finally calmed down.

"But how did you..." Carlisle began, but I interrupted.

"The same way I figured out that Jasper can control emotions. But not mine, I might add." I said with a smile.

The whole family looked at Jasper. "It's true." he said, "but it's kind of creepy, you should see her eyes. They change color when I send her emotions."

"May I see?" Carlisle asked me.

I sighed, "Sure," I said, then turned to Jasper. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"I'll only send you calm," he said, not that I needed it though.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and nodded my head. The second I felt a little calm I opened my eyes and blocked it out. All their eyes were on me.

"Wow," they all said in unison.

I was getting bored, so I turned to Jasper. "You can stop whenever you want to." He nodded and I felt like myself again.

It was Emmett who broke the silence. "Wow, and your not even a..." but Edward had him pined to the ground before he had finished. I didn't even see it he was so fast.

I looked at them confused, and Edward spoke up. "No, she is not," he said, getting off of Emmett.

"I'm not what?" I asked Edward.

He sighed, and said, "One of us."

"And what are you?" I said looking him straight iin the eyes. I was going to get it out of him even if I had to fight him again.

So, what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with another story. Please check them both out, and thanks for your reviews. I will try to update one of them at least each day, but sometimes I'm a little busy, so I might not get around to it. Thanks again, and I hope you liked it so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"_And what are you?" I said looking him straight iin the eyes. I was going to get it out of him even if I had to fight him again._

It's been almost two minutes of awkward silence since I asked him the question, and I can tell by Edward's face that his family is talking to him through his thoughts. I was getting bored, so I opened my mind and said to Edward, '_I'm out of here.' _He looked at me when I turned in front of me in a second.

"Sorry, I can't let that happen." he said.

"Well at least let me go home and get my things, since I don't know how long I will be here." I said.

A smile appeared on his face.

"What now?" I asked.

"Alice already picked up your things." I looked over to Alice, who looked like she's been tide ups since I've got here, but she was just let loose.

"Oh, Bella, we are going to have so much fun. I can do your hair and nails, and we can have make overs," she said, excitedly I might add, and while running up to give me a hug.

"Great, not only am I held prisoner, I get to be tortured." I said, and Edward laughed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into another room, saying, "Come on, let's get you something to eat." Wow, I had forgotten that I was starving right now, since I hadn't eaten since lunch.

I looked at my phone, and it said six o'clock. Oh crap, Charlie. He'll be patrolling every street looking for me. I opened up my mind and asked Edward, '_What about my dad?'_ He smiled and said, "He'll be gone for the whole week."

I looked at him again and said in my mind, '_Won't he call?'_

He chuckled, and said, "You know, you can talk out loud. And we had your home calls forwarded to your cell."

"Oh, so your not going to take away my phone? What if I try to call someone to get me out of here?" I asked, while I watched him make a ham and turkey sandwich.

He smiled that cute smile again, and this time I made sure to think that to myself.

"I highly doubt anyone could get past us," he said.

Wait, that reminds me. "Are you going to tell me what you are now?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, and handed me my sandwich.

"Take a bite, and I'll tell you." he said.

"Oh, I see, you poisoned my food." I said, and he chuckled again.

He rolled his eyes and waited. I took a bite, and he started to talk.

"Me and my whole family are..."

BOOM!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun, dun, dun... (cue scary music)

So, I have the next two chapters written, all I have to do is type them up, but I wish more people would review, cause I love all your reviews. I especially love the funny/crazy ones. So please review, and I will post another chapter soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"_Me, and my whole family are..."_

_BOOM!!_

The whole house shook, and the lights went out. I fell back in my chair, and braced myself for impact with the floor. Right before I hit, I felt cold hands catch me. It was Edward.

"How did you..." I began, but he started laughing before I could finish.

He set me back on the chair, and the lights went back on.

I looked outside, and I was so busy with the Cullens that I didn't even notice that there was a huge storm outside.

After I pulled myself back together, I spoke up.

"So, you were saying?" I asked, returning to eat another bite.

"Well, yes, I was saying that we are all...um... vampires."

He looked at me, eyeing me, and I just took another bite.

His jaw dropped.

"What? You want some?" I asked, holding out my sandwich.

"No thank you. Vampires don't eat. Aren't you scared of us?"

"No, why, should I be?"

"Um, I think so," he said. I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Um..." I didn't want the rest of the family to hear me, so I said in my mind, '_A person whose hot can't be scary.'_ I smiled, then finished my sandwich.

Once I was done, he spoke up again.

"How come I can only hear your thoughts when you want me to... or when your distracted?" he added with a smile.

"I don't know. I sort of have these powers. I've had them since birth."

"What powers do you have?" he asked, and walked me to his room.

Once we were in his room, I spoke up again, after sitting on the bed. Wait, bed, vampires don't sleep. Why does he have a bed?

"Because this is where your sleeping." he said, smiling.

I sighed. "If you keep doing that, I'm gunna smack you."

He chuckled, and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just used to knowing what people think, and I love hearing your voice in my head." he said, again with a smile.

"Okay, back to the question. What powers do you have?" he asked again.

"Well, they're complicated. I don't know how to explain them."

"Can you show me, then?"

I sighed. "Okay, but can we go somewhere where we can be alone?" I asked.

"Sure, I know the perfect place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, what do you think? Sorry its short, please don't yell at me!! jk, but seriously, I need help! I cant think of anything that Bella can have! I need suggestions, I have writers block. So I can't continue unless you help me figure out some powers Bella can have. I am totally open to suggestions!! **What powers should Bella have?!** Okay, I'm calm now. But please, I need your help. HELP ME!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to all who suggested powers Bella could have. I really appreciate it. And some of you went way out there. I love it!! So, here's the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got into his car, and he got on the freeway. Thankfully it stopped raining. He didn't turn on the radio, so I decided small talk would work.

"So, how old are you?

He looked at me, then said, "One hundred and seven years old."

I laughed, and said, "Geesh, and I thought my grandparents were old." He chuckled, and I noticed he was slowing down. Wow, that small talk was really small.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, when he turned the car off.

"Oh, just a little place I like to go to go be alone." I was about to open the door, when he was already at the door, holding it open.

"Thank you," I said, getting out.

"Would you mind if I carry you? I would like to get there before midnight." He said with a smile.

"Sure, but I'm not that light." He laughed.

"We are very strong." He said, lifting me onto his back.

"You might want to close your eyes, I go pretty fast."

"I can handle it." I said and he took off. Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he goes fast. I felt him chuckle, si I hit him. OW, it was like hitting a brick wall. That only made him chuckle mer. 'Jerk', I thought. He slowed down, and took me off his back.

There was a meadow, and it was beautiful. There were lights set up, because it was getting dark.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. I laughed.

"You know what I think." he laughed too.

"So, you going to show me you powers?" he asked. DANG IT! I thought he forgot.

"I don't forget that easily." he said, smiling.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gunna... I'm gunna... what do you do to hurt vampires?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Well, you hurt Emmett's ego by beating him up, you hurt Jasper because he can't effect you, but you can't hurt me." he said.

"You looked pretty hurt when you thought Jasper was hurting me." I said with a smile.

He sighed. "Stop delaying, please show me?" he begged.

I sighed. "Okay. Well some I can't show you, because it just has to do with my brain. Like how I can block you out, and Jasper's emotions. Also, I can slow things down, and sort of calculate them, like how I beat you and Emmett. But the rest, now that's something I have to show you." I said with an evil smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for the late update, but I've been kind of busy. So, tell me what you think!! The next chapter I reveal Bella's powers. But I kind of don't know of what she should be yet. I'm open to suggestions, because I know that everyone who reads this has wonderful suggestions!! So please, review!! Thanks again!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!! I've been soo busy lately. Hockey started this past month, and I've had so much homework. Thank you for putting up with me! Ok, heres what you've all been waiting for, ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YEAH!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previous: "But the rest, now thats someting I have to show you. " I said with an evil smile.

"Brace yourself."

I held my hand out, like you do when your afraid to touch something, and with my mind, I lifted him into the air.

I only got him up there about two feet, then I let him down and started laughing. I was laughing, so hard, that tears where streaming down my face.

"What's so funny?" I heard him say.

"Yo....your...." I was laughing so hard, that I couldn't talk. So I just opened my mind and said, 'Your face.......was hilarious.' Yeah, I was even laughing in my head. His face was between a deer caught in head lights, and a fish out of water.

After about a minute, I was finally calmed down.

"So, not to be rude, but what.......um what are you? Because no human can do that."

"Hey, I'm not finished. Act now, talk later." His jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked, getting into position again.

"You mean there's more?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

i walked to an open spot.

"Okay, well, I an control all the elements." I picked up a rock with my mind, and i landed in my hand. I then circled some air in my hand, so he could see I can control air. Then, I made a ball of fire in the other hand. I let both of those go away, then I put some water in a ball, and froze it. Then I turned it to snow, and threw it at him.

I laughed, and he said, "hey". That only made me laugh harder.

After I stopped laughing, again, I turned to him.

"Okay, that's it for now." I was pretty exhausted.

He smiled his crooked smile.

"I think its someone's bed time."

"No its not," I said, but my body betrayed me and I yawned.

He chuckled, then picked me up bridal style.

"What, no comfy back?" I asked.

He chuckled, and I put my head into his chest, and he started to run.

I closed my eyes, and apparently, I fell asleep.

(EPOV)

We just arrived at the meadow.

I put her on her feet.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

She laughed, then said, "You know what I tink." I laughed too. Her laugh was beautiful. Its like hearing angels singing.

"So, you going to show me your powers now?" I asked.

'DAMN IT!' She thought. 'I thought he forgot.'

"I don't forget that easily," I said smiling.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gunna.........I'm gunna........what do you do to hurt vampires?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Well, you hurt Emmett's ego by beating him up, you hurt Jasper because he can't effect you, but you can't hurt me." I said.

"You looked pretty hurt when you thought I was hurt." she said, smiling.

I sighed. "Stop delaying, please show me," I said.

She sighed. "Okay......"

"Brace yourself." She said. I don't know how to do that, because I don't know what she's going to do.

She held out her hand, and lifted it slightly.

I felt myself lift up, and I realized I was floating.

Oh, My, Carlisle. She has telepathy.

I fell softly to the ground, landing on my feet, and she rolled on the ground, laughing.

I looked into her mind, ans she was picturing my face. Okay?

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She kept laughing, and said, "Yo.......your......" but she was still laughing, so I read her mind. She was even laughing in her mind too, but she got out, 'your face was hilarious'.

She finally calmed down.

"So, not to be rude, but what....... um what are you? Because no human can do that." I asked. Well at least no human I knew can.

"Hey, I'm not finished. Act now, talk later." My jaw dropped. She's not finished? What else can she do?

"What?" she asked.

"You mean there's more?" I asked.

"Yep," she said, popping her p.

She walked to an open spot in the meadow.

"Okay, well, I can control the elements." She said, then a rock flew to her hand. Wow. Then she make like a ball of air. She did the same thing in her other hand, but with fire instead. Then she dropped both of the balls, well not literally, they just disappeared., and water appeared in her hand, then she froze it. Oh my Carlisle, wow, again. Then, she unfroze it, and turned it into snow, and threw it at me. She actually threw it at me, and it actually hit me. She started to laugh.

"Hey," I said, which only made her laugh harder.

She finally started to calm down, so she said, "Okay, that's enough for now." she looked exhausted. I smiled.

"I think its someone's bed time." I said.

"No, its not," she said, but then she yawned.

I chuckled, then picked her up bridal style.

"What, no comfy back?" She asked, and I chuckled again. I love her sense of humor.

She laid her head on my shoulder, so I took off running.

Only about two minutes later, she fell asleep.

I put her in the back of my car, and laid a blanket on her. Once I arrived home, I ran her up to my room, and set her on my/her bed. Its not our bed, but you get the idea.

She looked so peaceful. Her long, brown hair hung over her face. I didn't want to be, whats the word I'm looking for, perverted, per se, so I only took off her shoes.

I wrapped the blanket around her. Then stood there. Should I lie next to her? Could I?

As if she read my mind, she whispered, "lay with me." but she was still asleep.

I cautiously laid down next to her, taking in her sweet scent.

I wanted to so badly bring my hand to her face, but I didn't know if I should. For the first time in a while, I really wished I could sleep. I brought my hand up, and gently traced her cheekbones. I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt really tired. Wait, vampires don't feel tired.

I took one more deep breath, inhaling her wondrous smell, and that's the last I remembered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all for waiting so long for me!!! I've just been really busy. I think I'm gunna post the next chapter tonight too, then I have a message for everyone. Cause I think the next chapter might be my last. So maybe if someone else wanted to finish/continue it, just say so in your review, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's my last chapter. Hope you like it. And I'm still hoping someone will continue it...... (makes sad face). Lol.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BPOV)

Hmmm, last night was fun. Weird, I think I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

This bed is so comfy, but I think I should open my eyes now.

I opened them, and flipped around the bed.

"AH!" I sort of screamed.

I realized Edward was next to me.

"Gesh, Edward. You almost gave me a heart attack." I said.

Weird, he kind of looks like he's sleeping.

"Edward?" I poked him.

"Edward!?" he still didn't move. Oh no, what did I do? Vampires can't sleep.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, and started shaking him by the shoulders.

The door flew open, and I jumped off the bed, and into the corner. Oh god, did I kill him?

Carlisle ran over to him, and seemed to read my mind.

"He's not dead, per se. He's breathing." He pointed out.

I was still in the corner, in sort of a ball, when I saw his eyes open.

"Morning," he said, and looked over to the corner I was in.

He looked REALLY confused when he saw me. Then he said, "morning,"in a whisper. He looked at me again, and I gave him a look that said "ah yeah!". Then his face was full of shock.

"Its morning!?" He asked, then saw Carlisle next to him.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a calm voice, "were you.....um.......sleeping?" he asked.

"Um......I don't know. All I remember was last night you," he turned to me, "said to lay down next to you. So I did, then I .........um....." he looked embarrassed.

"Go on," Carlisle said.

"Well, I stroked you face, then I wished I could sleep, like you. Then I woke up, I guess."

I finally go up and walked back to the bed. "Gosh, Edward. Next time don't lie to me and say vampires can't sleep. You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were dead!" I said, sitting back on the bed.

"Um, Bella? Vampires can't sleep, or couldn't........didn't............don't...........Carlisle?" Edward said.

If I wasn't so confused, I would have been laughing at Edward's confusion.

"Bella, did you have anything to do with this?" Carlisle asked.

"Um......I don't know?" It sounded like a question, but then I felt the blood rush to my face. Stupid sign of embarrassment!

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I sighed. "Fine, I guess it was me." I said.

"How......." he began, but I interrupted.

"I don't know. I guess ............. maybe..............I ........... um........... unconsciously wanted you to.......... um.......... sleep, like me. I'm sorry, I guess I should have asked. But in my defense, it was all unconsciously."

What Edward did next, surprised me. He hugged me.

"Thank you. That was the best sleep I've had in decades." He chuckled.

I laughed. He snuggled next to me, and breathed in my hair. I hadn't even noticed Carlisle left, but who cares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sooooo sorry, again. But this is MY end. If anyone wants to continue it, just send me a review saying you would love to, and I'll replay back if I choose you. Just some things you need to know if you want to continue it, is like........

- A reason why Bella was 'kidnaped' by the Cullens, maybe like someone was after her.

-What Bella is (I still can't figure that one out, lol)

-Remember, she's only at the Cullens house for 6 more days.

-Charlie could call, since her home phone is forwarded to her cell.

-And what ever you want. Thanks again!!!!


End file.
